Recomeçar
by Hania-chan
Summary: Até que ponto o amor pode suportar o sofrimento? Preconceito, intrigas, traições... até onde eles estariam dispostos a ir para recomeçar?


**Nota: Naruto não me pertence. Nem os personagens aqui citados. Mas a história é minha. **

**Recomeçar**

**By Hannia**

Chovia naquela manhã em Konoha. Algo raro naquela cidade, sempre tão ensolarada.

Debruçada sobre a mesa Tenten deslizava o lápis com grande precisão enquanto falava ao telefone.

- Assim que sair do hospital vou direto para esse jantar. Sasuke disse que é muito importante para os negócios.

- Neji quase nunca me leva para esses jantares, diz que é muito chato. Mas como você vai estar presente, ele achou melhor que eu vá.

- Você está sempre presa nessa casa Tenten. Deveria sair mais... sabe que está segura não é?

- Gosto da vida que levo Sakura. A única coisa que falta é um filho... Mas infelizmente... – suspirou em desanimo. – Sabia perfeitamente da preocupação de suas amigas. Especialmente Sakura, sua melhor amiga. Não concordavam por ela ter desistido de sua carreira como arquiteta para apenas ser dona de casa e esposa de Hyuuga Neji. Mas ela era feliz e sabia que seria ainda mais feliz quando fosse mãe.

- O seu tratamento está indo muito bem, logo você vai poder ser mãe. Já disse que você não tem nada de errado. Sabe que a maior probabilidade é que Neji...

- Não Sakura... Não teria coragem de sugerir isso ao Neji.

- Homens... Dificultam sempre meu trabalho. E se bem conheço o seu marido ele nunca admitiria não ser um macho reprodutor em perfeitas condições. – A gargalhada de Sakura contagiou Tenten que riu da brincadeira da amiga. Realmente seria impossível Hyuuga Neji admitir ter problemas para engravidá-la. Os Hyuugas eram orgulhosos demais para admitir qualquer falha. Sim, porque na concepção do clã, um Hyuuga era perfeito. E assim Neji se portava. Era um empresário bem sucedido, respeitado e invejado por muitos na sociedade de Konoha. Dono de uma beleza ímpar e uma presença marcante, nunca passava despercebido. Muitos temiam o Hyuuga, por seu temperamento frio, calculista e implacável. Menos Tenten. A morena era a única que realmente poderia se gabar de tal feito. Ao seu lado ele sempre deixava transparecer seu lado mais gentil e atencioso.

- Estou um pouco apreensiva com esse jantar. Neji não me deu muitos detalhes mas... – Tenten mordiscou o lábio inferior nervosa. – Acha que os Hyuuga...

- Oh, Tenten... Esqueça essa família antiquada e cheia de pose. Não precisa mais temê-los. Sabe que _ele_ não pode se aproximar de você...

- Eles me odeiam Sakura. Você sabe disso. Especialmente o pai de Hinata... Ele me culpa por Neji ter se afastado da família e não ter casado com uma herdeira da alta sociedade.

- Esqueça esse velho preconceituoso. Hinata é a única boa pessoa naquela família... Ainda bem que Naruto a salvou de ter que conviver naquele covil de cobras.

- Sim... Hinata sempre foi um doce de pessoa. – Tenten suspirou devagar. As lembranças de seu namoro conturbado com Neji aflorando em sua mente.

Hinata era a herdeira do clã Hyuuga e muitos esperavam que ela casasse com o primo, Neji. Mas Hinata se apaixonou por outro rapaz com quem se casou. Nada que a fortuna de Uzumaki Naruto não pudesse contornar. Mas com Tenten foi diferente. Ela não era a mulher adequada para os padrões do clã Hyuuga, muito menos para o prodígio Neji. Era apenas uma simples estudante de classe média, sem dinheiro ou um renome de herdeira. - Não pense mais nessa família Tenten. Eles não podem mais fazer mal a você. É pra isso que Neji cerca você de proteção – A voz da Uchiha a despertou de suas lembranças e Tenten correu ao sentir o cheiro de algo queimando.

- Ahhh, que droga...

- Aposto que deixou queimar seu almoço...

- Nem estou com tanta fome mesmo. – O tom desolado fez à amiga rir do outro lado da linha. Era conhecida a fama da morena na cozinha.

- Vejo você mais tarde Tenten. Estão me chamando na emergência.

- Ja ne Sakura.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Tenten terminava de se arrumar quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Passou o batom, deu uma ultima olhada no espelho e desceu apressada. Provavelmente era o motorista que Neji sempre designava para acompanhá-la. O marido sempre fora excessivamente protetor e nunca a deixava sair sozinha. O sorriso que a morena sustentava ao abrir a porta morreu ao se deparar com o homem a sua frente. Medo e raiva reluziram nos olhos de chocolate. Como ele havia passado pela segurança?

Tenten sentiu um pequeno tremor percorrer seu corpo. Os olhos assustados fizeram o homem sorrir de lado. Para logo a olhar com desprezo.

- Será que posso entrar Sra. Hyuuga? – a voz carregada de sarcasmo e arrogância fez Tenten estremecer irritada. Não seria destratada em sua própria casa.

- Você não é bem vindo aqui Sr. Hiashi. – Tenten ia fechar a porta mas foi impedida, sendo empurrada em seguida.

- Acho que você vai querer saber por que estou aqui Mitsashi Tenten. – A pronuncia de seu sobrenome de solteira era uma nítida provocação. A qual Tenten preferiu ignorar. Não entraria no jogo daquele homem.

- Nada do que venha de você me interessa. Agora saia da minha casa. – Sua voz soou segura. Ao menos torceu para que assim o fosse.

- Sua casa? Acho que essa casa pertence a meu sobrinho Neji. Assim como tudo por aqui. – Hiashi sentou no sofá, e a fitou com o cenho franzido.

- Se não sair agora dessa casa vou chamar a policia. – Tenten lhe sustentou o olhar com altivez. Não se deixaria intimidar por aquele homem desprezível. Não mais.

- Eu avisei que seria um erro se envolver com Neji. Desde o inicio tentei evitar esse casamento. Sabemos que você não é e nunca será a mulher para estar ao lado de um Hyuuga...

- Não vou ouvir mais uma palavra. Ou sai agora ou chamo a polícia. – Tenten pegou o telefone, as mãos trêmulas.

- Apenas dê uma olhada no que está nesse envelope. Aí está a prova do que sabia desde o inicio. – Ele se levantou deixando o envelope sobre a mesinha de centro. – Você foi apenas uma diversão para Neji. Infelizmente ele cometeu o erro de oficializar essa relação.

- Não me interessa o que você pensa a respeito do meu casamento. Não quero saber de nada que você tenha para me mostrar.

- Está com medo de encarar a verdade Tenten? – Hiashi a segurou pelo braço. – Você é apenas um insignificante detalhe na vida do meu sobrinho. Não tem classe para ser uma verdadeira Hyuuga.

- Me solta. – Tenten tentou empurrá-lo mas ele a puxou de encontro a seu corpo. Aproximou seu rosto e roçou seus lábios em seu ouvido causando nojo em Tenten.

- Aí estão fotos de Neji com sua amante. Uma mulher digna de carregar o sobrenome Hyuuga. Me assegurei de confirmar tudo... Não perderia meu tempo vindo até aqui se não tivesse certeza.

- Me larga seu idiota. Sai daqui agora... eu não quero saber das suas mentiras. – Tenten o empurrara com força demonstrando toda sua indignação.

- Apenas olhe e verá por si só se estou mentindo. Ou será que não tem coragem? Confia tão pouco assim em seu marido? – Hiashi a olhava malicioso, se divertindo ao vê-la tão irritada, perdida.

Tenten respirava com dificuldade. Lembranças que ela julgava esquecidas apareciam como fleches em sua memória. Tão doloridas que pareciam sufocá-la, fazendo-a mergulhar em recordações que a assombravam.

- Eu prometi que faria você pagar por ter se metido com essa família garota. Você sabe do que sou capaz... ou será que já se esqueceu? – os olhos frios e sádicos a intimidaram. – Creio que não. – sorriu ao vê-la se encolher. – Acho que já aproveitou bastante bancando a senhora Hyuuga. Já chega dessa palhaçada.

Tenten puxou o ar com força, sentiu o peito doer e apertou com força o vestido, entorpecida pelo medo. Precisava enfrentá-lo, não podia fraquejar.

- Não faço a menor questão de carregar esse maldito sobrenome, agora se eu fosse você saia imediatamente dessa casa. Está infringindo a lei como bem sabe.

- Pouco me importa a lei. Posso comprar qualquer um com o dinheiro que tenho... veja, consegui chegar bem perto de você. Poderia fazer o quisesse agora. – Ele deu um passo em sua direção fazendo-a recuar.

- Não se aproxime... – Tenten engoliu em seco e recuou um passo. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, não de novo. Não quando sua vida parecia estar tão perfeita.

- Você vai pagar por tudo que fez a essa família garota estúpida. – ele a segurou firme pelo braço puxando-a para perto. – Vai se arrepender por ter me desafiado e casado com meu sobrinho.

- Não tem o direito de decidir sobre a vida das pessoas desse jeito. Não obriguei Neji a casar comigo... me solte... – a morena tentava em vão se soltar. A cada esforço sentia-o apertar seus pulsos com mais força.

- Claro que não. Apenas seduziu aquele idiota... o teve aos seus pés e aproveitou muito bem não foi? – soltou um de seus braços e a segurou pelo pescoço. – Não culpo Neji por ter sido fraco. Você é mesmo muito linda...

- Não me toque seu monstro... tire suas mãos de mim. – Tenten respirava com dificuldade devido a pressão em seu pescoço e as lágrimas que a sufocavam.

- Mas não é tão inteligente... se fosse saberia o seu lugar. Que é de amante e, não como esposa. Talvez seja por isso que Neji a esconde nessa casa tão afastada da cidade. Deve ter vergonha de estar ao lado de alguém tão indigna.

Com um empurrão Tenten conseguiu se soltar e acertar-lhe um tapa. Puxava o ar com dificuldade sentindo seus pulmões doerem. Fitou Hiashi que a encava impassível, os olhos frios e ameaçadores.

- Hyuuga-sama... precisamos ir agora. – a voz de um dos subordinados de Hiashi o fez recuar antes de ele alcançá-la novamente. Ele a fitou antes de cruzar a porta e deu um meio sorriso debochado.

- Está dado o recado Mitsashi. Não seja covarde e olhe o envelope.

Tenten sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e deslizou até chão. Abraçou os joelhos procurando abafar os soluços que sacudiam seu corpo enquanto lutava contra as lembranças que lhe atormentavam.

"_Se não se afastar de Neji sabe o que acontecerá Mitsashi" _

_Konoha, alguns anos atrás..._

"O quarto era escuro e cheirava mal. O frio parecia ter entorpecido a dor, não conseguia sentir seu corpo, embora estivesse ciente de sua debilidade. Não tinha idéia a quanto tempo estava naquele lugar.

- Está tudo seguindo como o planejado Hyuuga-sama. – a voz despertou sua atenção. – A garota já recebeu seu recado... humm, não... está viva sim.

Tenten tentou se mexer mais sentiu todo seu corpo protestar. Mordeu o lábio tentando abafar o gemido mas soltou um grito ao ver o homem se agachar e agarrá-la pelo braço.

- A vadia esta acordada sim Hyuuga-sama... pode falar. – Segurou firme o telefone contra o ouvido da morena imobilizando-a pelo pescoço.

- M-me sol...solte. – A voz debilitada mal passava de um murmúrio.

- Não quero mais voltar a vê-la próximo a qualquer membro da minha família garota... não me importa que tenha a proteção dos Uzumaki. Posso acabar com você e qualquer um que se meta em meu caminho... você é insignificante. Mas deixe-me lembrá-la: tanta coisa pode acontecer com as pessoas que você ama...

- N-nãaaooo.... por favor...

- Seja boazinha e tudo ficará bem. Agora... duvido que meu sobrinho vai querer olhar para uma mulher que já foi usada por outro homem.

- Do que você...

- Hummm... sim Hyuuga-sama vou aproveitar bem meu presente.

Tenten arregalou os olhos em pânico. Tentou se afastar mas foi em vão, não tinha mais forças para lutar. A pressão em seu pescoço aumentou quase fazendo-a perder os sentidos. Apenas teve vaga noção de ouvir sua roupa sendo rasgada. Era inevitável. As lágrimas inundavam o rosto pálido e abatido, tão silenciosas. Os olhos castanhos, vagos e sem vida perdiam-se no nada.

Sentiu o corpo ser abraçado. Vozes, gritos, sentiu o corpo aquecer. O borrão loiro e novamente um abraço. Era um sonho?

- Oh, querida... me perdoa. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Nii-san...

- Calma mana, você esta segura agora... esta segura. – o rapaz chorava desesperado enquanto a apertava contra o peito. A raiva evidente nos olhos azuis reluziam enquanto ele observava o cativeiro da irmã.

- Temos que tirá-la daqui o mais rápido possível Naruto. Ela precisa de cuidados médicos.

- Sim Kakashi... mas e...

- Os policias já prenderam todos... e quanto a esse patife. – fez menção com os olhos. – Eu mesmo me encarrego dele.

- Meus pais...

- Estão sendo informados agora mesmo. Vá com ela para o hospital... mantenho você informado.

- Eu não a deixaria por nada nesse momento.

- Vocês serão escoltados por duas viaturas. Tenten ficará sob vigilância constante.

- Acha que aquele maldito tentará alguma coisa? – Naruto cerrou o punho irado, observando a irmã sendo atendida pelos paramédicos.

- Estaremos devidamente preparados dessa vez.

- Acha que consegue pegá-lo Kakashi?

- Teremos que provar o envolvimento dele com o seqüestro. Isso vai depender do que Tenten terá para nos dizer.

- Esse maldito desgraçado...

- Calma Naruto. Nós vamos pegá-lo.

O loiro apenas assentiu vagamente. Fitou desolado a face pálida de Tenten. Não importa o que fizessem. Não tinha conseguido evitar que sua querida Tenten sofresse. Não manteve a promessa que fizera a ela quando eram crianças. Nunca se perdoaria."

*

*

*

Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo. A fic ainda está meio enrolada na minha cabeça. Eu nem ia postar ainda, mas gostaria de saber se vai agradar, se devo continuar.

Não prometo postes constantes, mas prometo terminá-la. Rssss

Reviews, por favor.


End file.
